


and we were flicker and flame

by vivahate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “All right?” Bilbo asked, his lips pressed against Thorin’s ear.“For the first time in years.” Thorin answered with a choked noise that might also have been a laugh. He ignored the wetness on his own face, and pulled back to see a look of infinite fondness in Thorin’s eyes - Thorin, who was miraculously alive, and well.





	and we were flicker and flame

Upon Bilbo’s entrance, the chatter died down instantly, making way for quiet to descend on the tent. Bilbo took a deep breath and raised his head, feeling several sets of eyes boring into him, but he paid them no mind. Distinctly he could make out Balin’s voice and note a spell of movement from where Dwalin stood along with Fili and Bofur. 

Time had passed quickly in the chaos of the tail end of the war: elven healers trying to provide aid among the abundance of injuries, people searching for their loved ones. And many grieving. After ensuring that no harm would come to Thorin, Fili and Kili on Ravenhill, Bilbo had failed to keep sight of the dwarven king long enough for him to have apparently faced  _and_  defeated Azog, and between finding the rest of the company and providing what little help he could, Bilbo had not got the chance to see Thorin. Make sure he was safe and sound. 

So yes, Bilbo could be excused for having his attention focused solely on one dwarf in particular, and when their eyes met, Bilbo had to suppress a shudder at the myriad of emotions reflected in those beloved blue eyes. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo said finally, voice cracking. He might’ve attempted to take a step, but suddenly his legs felt too week for Bilbo to be sure that they wouldn’t outright give up on him. The stress must’ve finally been catching up to him.  

In two strides, Thorin was there, and then on his knees before Bilbo, steadying him and looking at him with eyes shining with tears, “I had wondered if I’d ever hear you say my name in that way again.” he said, voice gravelly and took Bilbo’s hands. 

“Oh, Thorin.” Bilbo shuddered as he enfolded him in his arms, no question, no hesitation that it was meant to be this way. Thorin’s grip eventually tightened from the achingly tentative hold he had initially, and Bilbo couldn’t help the surge of relief that washed over him. Then Thorin spoke. 

“I never did get to apologize.” Thorin whispered, his own voice none too steady. “You appeared on that cursed plateau out of nowhere and I never did manage to say what was important at all. You weren’t even supposed to be there in the first place.  _I was so worried._ ” His arms tightened around Bilbo, and Bilbo held on, half-afraid that this was all just a fevered hallucination induced by all the horrors of the battle, before Thorin’s words finally caught up with him and he had to pull back far enough to hold Thorin’s gaze filled with sorrow with a determined one of his own.

“Thorin,  _no_. You don’t - you’ve got nothing to apologize for. It was all me, I should’ve known better, should’ve thought -” Before he could get another word out, however, Thorin had engulfed him back into his arms with a muffled curse and vehement shaking of his head. Well. it was as good a means of silencing him as any other, Bilbo supposed. Though this was a conversation they  _would_  have in the future. For now, Bilbo held on tightly still, only easing his grip to stroke through Thorin’s tresses soothingly, waiting for the dwarf’s ragged breathing to calm down. 

“All right?” Bilbo asked, his lips pressed against Thorin’s ear. 

“For the first time in years.” Thorin answered with a choked noise that might also have been a laugh. He ignored the wetness on his own face, and pulled back to see a look of infinite fondness in Thorin’s eyes - Thorin, who was miraculously alive, and well. As if to reassure himself fully, Bilbo couldn’t resist running his hand lightly along the nasty gash across Thorin’s forehead, hand traveling downwards with the same manner of timidness and only being intercepted by Thorin’s own hand catching his gently, and holding them together against Thorin’s chest, where his heart beat.  

“I’m alright,  _âzyungel_.” Thorin whispered, “Nothing a couple of days of rest won’t fix. I’m as strong as I ever was.” He lifted Bilbo’s shaking hand to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss against his knuckles, his eyes never once leaving Bilbo’s and emitting the same longing mirrored in Bilbo’s own gaze. 

With a boldness that surprised Bilbo himself, he surged forward to bridge the gap between them: after all, there was no need for Thorin to ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i had to get off my chest. enjoy! my lotr/hobbit tumblr blog is @ghivashakurdulu, where you can drop by to say hi if you want !


End file.
